He's Back!
by GabbyIsSparkly
Summary: Chell is living her normal life, after having been released from Aperture, when a certain, familiar, blue-eyed man shows up at her Apartment. Chelley OneShot! This is my first Portal FanFic, so please review and tell me if you liked it! :D Enjoy the Chelley! :3 -Gabby


**[Author's Note]**

** Hello, Aperture! First of all, thank you so much to all of the super-fabulous reviewers on my first story! :) To The Moon is such a teeny-tiny fanbase, I thought within the first week it would get like 3 reviews, boy was I wrong! :) But this isn't To The Moon, this is Portal! (Yay Portal! :D) Anyways, this is a Chelley OneShot, and my first attempt at writing a Portal FanFic! So be nice! xD So yeah, basically in this Fic, Wheatley is Human, they're both out of Aperture (and Wheatley is out of space) and all that stuff. So enjoy! :)**

** -Gabby**

**P.S. I don't own Portal! Or To The Moon, since I forgot to put a disclaimer on that FanFic. **

I couldn't believe my eyes. Or the rest of my body, for that matter. The man standing in front of me, on the threshold of my apartment, the man who had just… showed up and said 'Hullo!' was Wheatley. _Wheatley,_ the power-mad omnipotent AI who had almost caused my death.

I was sure I wasn't hallucinating; he looked quite real to me. He was tall and thin in stature, wearing a wrinkled white lab coat and jeans, along with some blue sneakers. He was actually pretty handsome, with big, bright blue eyes the same color as the optic on his core, and tousled, chestnut hair. I must've been staring at him for a while, because his expression turned slightly creeped-out.

I shook my head, feeling slightly dizzy, and looked him in the eye.

"Wheatley… How are you… here?" I asked him, once I was able to form a sentence.

"What d'you mean? I was in space, I got sucked into this evil black hole thing, and I just woke up here. Well, not _here _here as in inside your apartment, but on earth."

I looked at him, not fully believing that he really _was_ here. He looked at me, looking like he was expecting something. I didn't want the neighbors to be creeped out by this tall, lanky, lab-coat dawning man standing on my doorstep, so I did the only reasonable thing I could think of: I pulled him into my apartment.

"Whoa, why'd you do that? That was really sudden, y'know. I could've _died! _Well, probably not, but I could've knocked my head on that wall there. I never had to worry about any of these things when I was a core." He rambled.

At this, I giggled, took his (human) hand, and pulled him into the living room. I sat down on a couch, and he just stood there, where I'd left him.

"Wheatley, you can sit down, you know." I told him. _Damn, he really isn't aware of social conventions, is he?_

"Oh, all right, then. Um, I suppose I'll sit down here, on this—what is it called, again? Oh, right, a couch!" He told himself, sitting down on the opposite side of me.

I looked at him yet another time, it just seemed so surreal that Wheatley was here, sitting in my living room, in my apartment in Los Angeles. I was able to afford it due to the large sum of money that had mysteriously been placed in my bank account. (Thank you, GLaDOS.)

"So, uh, Wheatley, what brought you here? To my apartment, I mean?" I asked him.

"Erm, I just kind of… Woke up, in that Hotel room, you see, and I found a note, on the little stand thingy, oh, right, the bedside table. It said that the other paper stuff on the table was money, and that, uh, I should pay for my hotel with it. It also had this number, address, I think it's called, and it said to go there." Wheatley rambled.

I sat there, looking at him, completely baffled. This sounded like GLaDOS had planned it, but how did GLaDOS know my address? And how the _hell _had she put the note there? Well, whatever. GLaDOS was capable of doing some pretty mysterious stuff.

"I'm sorry, is that not a normal human situation?" Wheatley asked me.

"No, not really, but it doesn't matter. We need to find you a place to live. And some new clothes, and maybe you should take a shower as well." I told him.

He looked at me like I was some kind of crazy woman.

"All right, you know what? I'll go across the street to the store, and you can hopefully hang out here without breaking anything for ten minutes." I told him.

When I said that, I got up, turned the TV onto a rerun of The Big Bang Theory, shut the door to my bedroom, and went back to meet Wheatley.

"All right, Wheatley, while I'm gone, you can sit here and watch TV, if you need to, you can use the toilet, just don't break it, and, uh, yeah. I won't be long." I told him.

"The toilet is for when humans need to… dispose of their body waste, right?" Wheatley asked.

"Yes. There's a silver lever kind of thing on the side of the toilet, when you're done doing your business, just push it downwards." I explained, praying silently that he wouldn't wreck anything.

Wheatley nodded; I could see that he was making a mental note. When he looked confident that he'd memorized these things, I got up to leave.

"Oh. Um, well, goodbye. Have fun at the store, or whatever." Wheatley told me.

I laughed, and just as I was opening the door to go, he came up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, my god, what was that for, Wheatley?" I asked.

"Don't humans kiss other humans goodbye? Y'know, when they leave?" He asked me.

"Well, yes, I guess they do." I laughed, and he looked satisfied at this. I closed the door, and just stared at the wall parallel to my apartment.

Wheatley was back.

**[Author's Note]**

** Thank you for reading this little story! Chelley is one of the cutest couples ever, if you ask me. The idea for the ending, where Wheatley kisses Chell goodbye, came from my friend. XD I hadn't planned for it to happen. :P**

**Anyways, thanks! If you want to, you can review, and tell me what you thought of my first Portal FanFic! :)**

**-Gabby**


End file.
